Sonic and The Flare Princesses
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: The wrath of the Dragon Gods has been set into innocent lives in the form of a curse known as the Seed of the Dragon. Five princesses and a prince will learn a shattering secret about their world and their kingdom, as well as themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and The Flare Princesses**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. This story is M-rated for sexual content, strong language and strong violence. Keep these things in mind if you decide to review. No flames, but suggestions are more than welcomed, as long as they are respectful. You respect me, I respect you, bottom line.

-----------------------------

**Scroll I- How It Began**

-----------------------------

**Backstory**

In days of old, Man and Beast had always been at odds with each other. One such problem occured between Man and the Dragon Gods. At one time, Man worshipped the Dragons and were bestowed gifts of life and prosperity in return. However, this wouldn't last forever, since Man wanted more and became dependent on the Dragon Gods. Man became impatient and decided to turn their backs on the Dragon Gods. In response, the Gods unleashed their fury on Man and the world. Flames crashed to the ground and savage battle ensued. Many were affected in various ways, cursed by the Gods they no longer worshipped. Both Man and Beast would be cursed with the Seed of the Dragon, a permanant mark on both. Out of fear, Man destroyed their own, as well as the animals, as long as they had the Seed. A mark would signify that the victim was a Seed of the Dragon. The remaining Seeds fled and disappeared from the minds of all, Man and Beast alike.

**The Past**

The story begins in an area with cherry blossom trees along the sides and a wonderful view of a mountainside. A red and golden carriage moves down a road within the area and within it is a royal figure and five very young girls, around 6 years of age for all of them. Suddenly the carriage stops, shaking everyone up. "What has happened?" the royal man asks his driver. "My emperor, there is someone in the road..." the driver says. When the Emperor steps out and looks, he sees something that fills him with sadness. A little blue, very young, hedgehog lays on the ground, unconscious. He is the same age as the young girls in the carriage. The Emperor picks up the child and listens for a heartbeat. "I...I believe he is still alive." he says, hearing a faint heartbeat. When he checks the child's neck, he sees a very disturbing sight. A mark he and his people grew to hate and fear, the mark of the Seed. He knew it was his duty to slay this child, but he could not do so.

"He is a Seed of the Dragon...yet his life I cannot take." the Emperor says, lifting the child in his arms. He walks back to the carriage and gets in, his driver confused. "My lord, you are bringing the child with you?" he asks. "Yes. I cannot let this child die." the Emperor says. "Father, what is that in your arms?" one of the young girls asks, obviously his daughter. "This is your new prince, my young princesses." he says. "Wow, he looks cute." another princess says. "What is his name?" one of the princesses asks. "I will name him Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." the Emperor says. The carriage reaches a vast gate, which opens at the word of the Emperor. Once the carriage reaches a large castle in the center of the city, the five princesses walk inside after their father does, watching him carry the hedgehog into the main chamber. A royal woman arrives and looks to the Emperor. "Oh my! A...a child?" she asks. "He was unconscious outside the city...he could've died." the Emperor says. "Poor thing..." the Empress says. "Bring forth our doctors." the Emperor says and immediately they show up.

A few minutes pass before the eyes of Sonic open up. The Emperor and Empress show signs of happiness and the five princesses are simply excited. "He's awake now, Father!" one of the princesses says. "Indeed. Now he must rest for some time." the doctor says as he and his team leave the castle. "Young one, how do you feel?" the Emperor asks. Sonic fully opens his eyes and looks confused to the Emperor. "Fear not, I will do you no harm. You will now live here and your name is Sonic the Hedgehog." the Emperor says. Sonic simply nods and bows before him. "No no no, you don't need to do that anymore. You are a prince now, Sonic." he says, bringing him up on his feet. "A...a prince?" he asks, still unsure of what's going on. "Yes, you do not bow before me. I am your father now. My empress is your mother. Welcome to the Fiery Kingdom of Flareage." the Emperor says. A room within a tall tower serves as Sonic's quarters and he wouldn't leave that tower for quite some time...

**The Present**

Nine years have passed since the Emperor found Sonic and the Kingdom of Flareage has become even larger, by order of the Emperor. He wants to expand the city so that he wouldn't have to worry about Sonic exiting the kingdom and endangering himself. The kingdom looks very technological, every building was large in size and had large flames floating above the rooftops. Some buildings are connected by glass skyways and the largest building is the Imperial Castle. The wall around the whole city has never been breached, making the citizens very safe. The path to the castle is decorated with garnet and gold, whereas the whole castle is colored with red and gold. It has four towers and in the west tower, a figure looks outside, bored. "This is so dull..." Sonic says, looking at four of the five princesses enjoying themselves outside. Sonic is 15 now, wearing a black, button-up shirt with blue shorts. Near him is a very large, sheathed sword. The door opens behind him and the Emperor appears.

"Sonic, you seem to be bored." he says. "It's boring up here. I'm always up here. The few times I get to leave the castle, I can't go too far without having to return." Sonic says. "I know, Sonic. One day, I will explain why you must stay here. Have you practiced with Tsukuyorae?" the Emperor asks. Tsukuyorae is the giant sword that's sitting near Sonic in it's decorated sheath. "Yes, I have. I want to go outside with the Princesses..." Sonic says. "Very well, you can go outside, but stay within the walls of the palace, all right?" the Emperor asks. "I will, I promise." Sonic says before making a dash right outside. He arrives in the courtyard very quickly, smiling as the breeze blew past him. On his back is Tsukuyorae, sheathed and ready at a moment's notice. He walks around back and sees four of the Five Princesses playing with a multi-colored ball of flames. "Hey, I made it!" Sonic yells, waving as he closed in. "Sonic!!!" all four yelled out in excitement.

The four princesses present are Flaria of the Orange Flames, Solaria of the Yellow Flames, Illunia of the White Flames and Ignitia of the Blue Flames. Flaria is an orange hedgehog with a red flower-patterned kimono. Solaria is a yellow hedgehog with a yellow top and a short red skirt. Illunia is a white hedgehog with a light-blue, short-sleeve top and a long, white dress. Ignitia is a light-blue hedgehog with a pink button-up shirt and tight, red shorts. Flaria is the second of the Flare Princesses, Solaria is the third, Illunia is the forth and Ignitia is the fifth. "Sonic, we've been waiting for you! Is Father okay with this? Did you have any problems getting over here?" Illunia asks Sonic. "Yeah, I'm okay, Illunia. He's fine with it." Sonic says. "Whew, awesome! We're playing Catch the Flame! Wanna play, big brother?" Solaria asks, despite the fact that they are the same age. "Yeah, but...where's Crimsia?" Sonic asks. "She's sweeping around the Temple Grounds, like usual." Flaria says. "Sonic, can you go get her and tell her to hurry up?" Ignitia asks. "Sure thing." Sonic says, running over to the Temple Grounds along the side of the castle.

Sonic arrives in the beautiful Temple Grounds, with large cherry blossom trees around the area. The blossoms blow around Sonic, who expressed sheer amusement. Before him is the Flameage Fire Temple, a massive building with various statues and decor. At the steps is the first of the Flare Princesses, Crimsia of the Red Flames. She wears a traditional Shinto priestess outfit as she sweeps the stairs in front of the temple. "Crimsia! Ignitia says to hurry up!" Sonic yells as he comes close. "Sonic, don't move! I'm almost done here, so don't mess it up now..." Crimsia says, making the hedgehog stop where he was before she finished and walked towards him. "There, the temple is perfect now." she says. "Why do you keep sweeping around this place anyway? Can't you get someone to do it?" Sonic asks. "It's not about whether I can get someone to do it. I enjoy doing it." Crimsia says. "Okay then..." Sonic says, kinda freaked out that she said that. More so when she starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Sonic asks. "Oh, just that stupid look on your face." she says, making Sonic red with anger. "Yeah, laugh it up, Miss Clean Freak." Sonic says, pissing Crimsia off, despite the fact that she was asking for that one.

Sonic looks to see her fist coming to his face, which he rolls away from and turns to see Crimsia looking to him. "Oh, it's on now..." Sonic says, rushing at her. From there, they just fight each other, fists nailing faces and feet kicking bodies. With a solid heel drive to Sonic's head, Crimsia brings him down. "Guh...that hurt..." Sonic says, laying on his back. "Ahh, much, much better now. Get up and let's go already." Crimsia says, walking ahead of him. He slowly gets up and dusts his shoulders off. "Did I really deserve that one...?" Sonic asks as he speeds after her. They all center on the grounds within the castle walls and enjoy themselves with the ball of flames until Sonic looks up and sees someone on the edge of the wall. The intruder is covered in black, with binoculars and a sheathed sword on his back. Sonic looks to him and opens his hand, unleashing an amethyst-colored fireball at the intruder, knocking him off the wall. Guards walk over to the sound of the collapsing body, only to find the intruder dead. "Who was that, Sonic?" Flaria asks him. "I don't know, but we'd better head in." Sonic says, following them as they walked into the castle.

A nice buffet was ready as dinner for the royal inhabitants, but Sonic was feeling uneasy. "Sonic, what troubles you?" the Emperor asks. "Some...some strange guy was outside on the wall today." Sonic says. "Hmm...I'll position more guards out there to make sure nothing happens to you all out there." the Emperor says, continuing to eat. Following the massive gorging, Sonic walks up to his room, but sees a note on his bed. "Hmm..."Come to my room as soon as you see this, Flaria?" Okay..." Sonic says, walking out and down the hall. He knocks on the door and sees Flaria as she opens the door. "Sonic, you've come. I take it you've read the note?" she says. "Yup. So what's up, Flaria?" Sonic asks. "Please, come in." she says, bringing him inside. He sits down and she passes him a small cup with tea in it. "I was so glad that you came to play with us today, Sonic. It was fun." Flaria says, drinking some of her tea. "Yeah, though it was short, I enjoyed myself. I wish I knew what was up with that guy..." Sonic says. "With the new guards, I doubt anything like that will happen again." Flaria says. "That's true. So, did you want to talk to me about something?" Sonic asks. "It's been a while since you've been in my room with me, Sonic. Isn't it nice?" she asks. "Yeah, I've always liked coming here." he says.

"You must be tired now." she says. "A little, I may end up going into slumber here..." he says, yawning. "Feel free to do so. I've always wanted to sleep with you, Sonic..." Flaria says, now coming close to him. "Uh...come again, Flaria?" Sonic asks. "To be in the same bed with you...it's been a personal dream..." Flaria says, her face now close to his own as she got him on his back. "Uh...Flaria...?" Sonic asks, a little nervous. "We can do it...I've waited long for it...Please, Sonic..." Flaria says, their lips now connecting. Sonic is shocked, since it's his first kiss and surprised by Flaria's action. He feels her tongue gliding all over the inside of his mouth, with her hand grasping his head as she did so. As she kisses him, she gets her kimono off and exposes her naked body to him, working at Sonic's clothes as well. After a bit, they are both naked and Flaria takes notice of how big Sonic's stick is. "Wow...Sonic, you have a big one..." she says, feeling it. "Guess I do..." Sonic says, a little embarrassed. "You can have me, Sonic..." Flaria says, laying on her back now for Sonic to come to her. He looks at her body, her large breasts, the nice curves, it all seemed to call to him. "Flaria...are you sure about this?" Sonic asks. "Yes, Sonic...I want you to have me...Take me...Take my body..." she says, closing her eyes with a smile.

Sonic looks to her breasts and holds one of them, gliding his tongue around the nipple. "Ahh...ohh..." Flaria moans, enjoying the feeling of Sonic's tongue on her body. As he sucks on her left breast and squeezes her right breast, Sonic feels himself getting into it. Flaria clutches at her bed sheets as Sonic continues, going from her breasts, down her belly and to her pussy. "Be gentle there, Sonic..." Flaria says softly. "I will..." Sonic says, applying small kisses there before licking her there. "Ahhhh!..." Flaria gasps loudly as she feels Sonic's tongue gliding across her sensitive area. He licks against her thighs and kisses her buttocks before looking to her again. "What do I do now...?" Sonic asks her. "Put it in me, Sonic..." Flaria says, pointing to his hardened cock. He positions it at her pussy before he slowly enters her. "Oh my!!...Ohhhh!!!" Flaria says as he completely enters her. "It's so soft and warm..." Sonic says, relatively unsure how to describe the feeling he got. When he starts thrusting, Flaria holds herself down. Sonic grasps her body as he moves into her in a steady rhythm. "It feels good, Sonic...!! It feels really good...!!" she says. "I know...!!" Sonic says, maintaining his movement. After a while, he sits her up and keep moving as she kisses him deeply. She holds onto his body as he keeps moving until he finally lets it go.

"AHHHHHHH!!!..." Flaria shouts as she cums with Sonic, feeling the rush of fluids entering her body. She collapses onto his body and breathes heavily as she holds him tightly. Sonic simply falls asleep, breathing a bit more than usual before calming down. "Mmmm...that was so perfect..." Flaria says, her head resting on his chest as she drifted to sleep. The next morning, Sonic wakes up to find himself in his own room now. After he gets dressed, he looks out the window, thinking about what he did last night. 'I wonder if I should tell the Emperor...' Sonic thinks as he looks. Meanwhile, Flaria was speaking with her sisters. "You had sex with him!?" Illunia asks. "Aww, no fair!" Solaria says. "I couldn't help myself...I am sorry..." Flaria says. "You don't need to be sorry, but still, it's surprising..." Ignitia says. "I don't plan on keeping him to myself, though. If you all want to do it with him, I won't mind." Flaria says. "How was he anyway? How was he?" Solaria asks, but gets knocked on the head by Crimsia. "You know Sonic, he needs guidance on things he never did before." Flaria says. "Just like when he was younger." Crimsia says. "In any case, we need to keep this between us, agreed?" Flaria asks. "Agreed." The remaining princesses agree before walking to their separate destinations.

Meanwhile, in a dark kingdom, a shadowy figure looms over his kingdom. "Cursed by the Dragons...but revenge I will have. Not only on the Gods...but on the kingdom that turned its back on us. Flareage will fall." he says, walking back inside and looking in the mirror. His body is like a Dragon, yet it is also human. He shows anger and chaos in his eyes, turning and sitting in his throne. Before him, cloaked figures bow before him, awaiting orders. "Continue spying on them until you uncover any suspicious. Don't get caught this time." the king says, watching them disappear. "Soon...very soon...Vengence will be mine." he says, looking at the dark sky that was overhead of his kingdom...

---------------------------------

**End Scroll 1**

---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and The Flare Princesses**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. This story is M-rated for sexual content, strong language and strong violence. Keep these things in mind if you decide to review. No flames, but suggestions are more than welcomed, as long as they are respectful. You respect me, I respect you, bottom line.

**Scroll II- Relaxing In The Water**

Sonic was allowed to go out again, which brought a smile to his face. With the massive Tsukuyorae on his back, Sonic heads out into the small city around the vast palace, looking at the people go on with their daily lives. That's when he sees something very interesting. A site of construction holds various working machines and water pumps, but the purpose is what makes Sonic smile.

"Hot spring is being constructed here, excellent! Says it'll be done by tonight!" Sonic shouts with joy.

"Sonic!!!" Solaria shouts, coming up to him with a tight embrace from behind.

"Whoa, Solaria? What's up?" Sonic asks her, returning the hug.

"Saw you coming outside and I was curious about what you were doing." she says.

"Looking at this. Gonna be hot-tubbing tonight, Solaria!" Sonic says.

"Awesome, I'll be there." Solaria says, smiling.

"Sweet...huh?" Sonic says, looking on top of a building.

Four black-cloaked figures leap off the building and surround Sonic and the princess. He looks to them and recalls the last one he dealt with. This time, there were more to deal with, so that meant only one course of action. He grabs the hilt of Tsukuyorae and unsheaths the sword, unveiling the massive sai-like weapon with a jeweled eye in the center. It is black with the edges red, the hilt is emerald-colored and the guard is golden. Solaria squeals with joy, since this is the first time she's seen Tsukuyorae unsheathed.

"It is time to defeat, Tsukuyorae." Sonic says, making the eye of the sword glow as he moves forward. The black-cloaked figures rush at Sonic as he coats his sword in an amethyst-colored flame. He swings swiftly, as if the blade weighs as much as a feather, slicing one down with a quick, burning, horizontal swing. Two more are slain by Sonic's twisting slash, leaving one left. Within a mere step, Sonic kills the last one, extending his blade out and watching him fall.

"That's the end of them." Sonic says, sheathing Tsukuyorae.

"Wow, amazing, Sonic!" Solaria shouts.

"Heh, no biggie. Just who were those guys, though?" Sonic asks.

"Let's ask Father." Solaria says as they run back to the castle.

"Black-cloaked figures attacked you?" the Emperor asks.

"Yes, but we don't know who they are." Sonic says.

"Hmm...I'll have my people look into this. For now, watch your backs outside the castle walls." the Emperor says.

"Yes, Father." Both Sonic and Solaria say before departing.

Meanwhile, Illunia, Crimsia and Ignitia met with Flaria at the Temple Grounds. Crimsia finishes sweeping some of the pedals that have fallen from the cherry blossom trees and sits with her sisters.

"We're all here except for Solaria." Crimsia says.

"That's all right, she's probably with Sonic." Flaria says.

"So you've all noticed those black-dressed guys around the kingdom too?" Ignitia asks.

"Yeah, it's really creepy..." Illunia says.

"Apparently, Sonic took out four of them in the city a few minutes earlier." Flaria says.

"He...he did?" Crimsia asks.

"Yes, he unsheathed Tsukuyorae." Ignitia says.

"Where did you hear this from?" Illunia asks.

"From a few witnesses of the scene. They all informed Father about it." Flaria says.

"Wow...well, I guess that's something he's capable of." Crimsia says.

"Crimsia, doesn't it impress you what Sonic did for the city?" Ignitia asks.

"Well...it's impressive, just nothing to get excited about." Crimsia says.

"Ahh, Crimsia is always stiff when it comes to Sonic." Illunia says.

"In any case, let's head inside the castle now." Crimsia says, with her sisters following her.

Sonic and Solaria spot the Empress near a jewelry stand and walk up to her. She turns and faces her children with a smile, trying on various gems and such upon their bodies to see what looks the best. The Empress ended up buying a lot of earrings and necklaces before they returned to the castle.

"So what were you two doing outside in that dreadful heat?" the Empress asks.

"Just getting some air." Sonic says.

"Looks like you got some new jewels to try on, Mother." Solaria says.

"Yes, I certainly did. Well, I'm going to meet with the Emperor for a second." the Empress says, walking upstairs.

The night hours come shortly, with the darkness of the night sky covering the kingdom of Flareage. Small orange laterns at each building bring some illumination to the dark streets. Sonic enters the now-finished hot spring and looks at the final touches. Teal towel racks and baskets for clothes are all around the pool of hot water.

"Cool, this place was well done." Sonic says, folding his clothing and placing them in a basket before stepping into the water. "Wow, this water is pretty warm."

"Will you need anything, sir?" an attendant asks.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you." Sonic says, smiling.

The attendant leaves the blue hedgehog, who simply looks at the full moon over head. The moon is a light-green color, sending a green glow around Sonic. He relaxes and feels the warmness of the water until a splash of water nails him in the face. He looks angered before turning to see Solaria across from him.

"Hey, Sonic!" she shouts, smiling.

"Solaria, hi! Uh...you're in the same pool as me..." Sonic says, blushing from looking at Solaria's naked form.

"Yeah, it's more fun if I'm with you." she says.

"Heh heh, uh...thanks." Sonic says, smiling through his embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, the other princesses and I were talking about...well, you know." she says.

"Uh...you mean...?" he asks.

"Yup, about your night with Flaria." she says.

"Wow, you all know about it..." he says.

"Yup, but we all don't mind, either. As long as we all get a go too, if you know what I mean." she says, making Sonic double-take.

"Wha...wha...what was that?" he asks.

"We all want to go at you too, so it's no big deal." she explains.

"Okay..." he says in confusion.

"So, wanna do it here with me?" Solaria asks.

"In the hot spring?!" Sonic asks in a panic.

"No, silly! On a towel _outside_ the hot spring." Solaria says, pointing to the towel. "I asked him to leave a few extras, just in case."

"Am I really going to...?" Sonic asks himself, then he looks to Solaria. "She's not gonna take no..." he reminds himself.

The towel she placed down was almost bed-sized, big enough for the both of them. She lays him down slowly and smiles to him with white-hot anticipation. Sonic, on the other hand, was pretty nervous, despite the fact he'd already been through this before. The fact that Solaria was the next one didn't make things easier for him.

"Wow, Sonic, you're a big boy, huh?" she asks, mentioning his stick.

"Yeah, guess so." he says, trying not to look.

"I'll fix it up good." Solaria says, gently holding it in her hand and squeezing it.

Sonic gently moans as she does so, somewhat watching her squeeze it until she stops and licks the tip. A loud gasp escapes his lips when he feels her tongue on him, followed by slow moaning as she sucks it. Almost immediately, she starts sucking faster and harder, surprising Sonic completely. When she notices that his moans are increasing in intensity, she stops and smiles.

"Wouldn't want to end that quickly..." she says, smirking.

"Damn...Should I really be doing this...?" Sonic thinks to himself.

Solaria lays on her back now and motions for Sonic to come closer. When he does so, she spreads open her legs and shows him her sacred area. Sonic blushes as she motions for him to come closer still.

"You can taste me now, Sonic." she says, smiling as he brought his head to the spot.

As soon as his tongue touches her spot, Solaria slightly shakes before becoming comfortable with his tongue. It glides across her hole slowly, making Solaria moan with pleasure. As his tongue went deeper within, Solaria's moaning became louder and she never felt so good. She stops him and brings his head to her breasts, with which he began to suck. Solaria holds Sonic's head in position as he sucks her breasts, almost wishing he wouldn't stop. He started sucking harder and pushing her nipples with his tongue, making her almost scream with pleasure. When she feels like she cannot take it much more, she stops him and smiles.

"You're pretty good, Sonic...Time for the fun part." she says, laying him down again and getting atop his body.

"Whoa, she's taking charge of this..." Sonic says to himself as she postions herself.

"I'm gonna make this so much fun! I'm so excited!" Solaria shouts as his tip touches her hole.

Once it enters her, they both let out a mighty gasp before Solaria begins bouncing slowly. She lets out a gasp with each thrust within her, feeling Sonic's hands take their place at her hips to enable quicker movement. Once she started moving faster, Sonic began moaning loudly as well, feeling the warmness of her hole all over his member. Solaria cannot even begin to describe the immense pleasure she is feeling, wanting to keep going until she couldn't anymore.

"This is wonderful...! So wonderful!...I cannot even describe it...! How is it, Sonic...?" Solaria says as she bounces.

"It's great, Solaria...!..." Sonic responds.

"You love it...as much as I do...?" she asks.

"Yes, I...really do..." he says.

"I love it...I love you...I want you...to do it...do it more...do it harder...faster..." Solaria says, passionately kissing him as he continues moving.

Their bodies collide with each other very quickly, warmth developing between them as they kept going. Eventually, Solaria gets on all fours and lets Sonic into her ass, pushing into her fast and hard. She gasps quickly and loudly, enjoying every moment of this romantic session with Sonic. He gives her what she wants and enjoys it as well until they both feel that it's about to end. Sonic lets it out deep within her, resulting in a loud scream from Solaria and Sonic's own collapse. She fall atop his body, breathing in his scent and smiling at what they did. Sonic, on the other hand, simply fell asleep when all was said and done.

Meanwhile, the Emperor was in deep thought within the castle when his Mistress comes in. He sits down as she takes her seat, an overwhelming silence covering the room until the Empress decides to speak.

"What troubles you, my Emperor?" she asks.

"Are you aware of the mark on Sonic?" he asks.

"Well, I've never really payed it any attention." she says.

"That mark...the mark of the cursed...the Seed of the Dragon. Sonic is in fact a seed of the Dragon Gods that sought our people's demise. Many were wiped out, but few escaped. I believe Sonic's parents were seeds and were slain, resulting in his collapse in the road where I found him." he explains.

"Sonic...is a Seed? But...but that means...You wouldn't..." she says nervously.

"I don't...I mean, I cannot...He is like my own son now...but if anyone finds out...our kingdom is doomed." he says.

"But you cannot kill him either!" the Empress shouts.

"I know...I know. I've been here trying to find a solution to this issue, but nothing comes to me. I may have no choice..." he says.

"You can't...?!" the Empress asks, but a thunderclap sounds off, interrupting her.

Before that happens, Sonic carries Solaria back to the castle and settles her into her own room before going into the hallway. On the way, he comes across Crimsia, who waves to him and walks over to him, ready to talk about something.

"Sonic, there's something I want to ask you...What got into your head?" she asks.

"What...What do you mean?" he asks.

"You had sex with Flaria and judging by Solaria's state, I'm guessing the same thing happened between you and her." she says.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? You know I can't argue with you all." he says.

"You're the same as you've always been. You always feel like you need to comply with our wishes." she says.

"And you're surprised because...?" he asks.

"I'm not surprised, just shocked." she says.

"Listen, I'm not in much of an arguing mood now." he says, walking past her.

Crimsia watches him silently as he walks back to the main chamber, where he comes across the Emperor. The Emperor walks out of the castle with some soldiers and enters his carraige. Sonic walks to a nearby soldier, who suspiciously looks to Sonic as if waiting for him.

"Hey, where's the Emperor going?" Sonic asks.

"The Emperor has been called to attend a meeting of sorts. However, I pray for his safety. You know how dangerous it is outside the city walls..." the soldier explains.

"Dangerous...? The Emperor...could be in trouble...?" Sonic asks.

Sonic looks to the door and then to the soldier, quickly running out and running after the carraige. When the door closes, the soldier walks over to a previously closed room, with the Emperor oddly on the other side. He looks to the door sadly and then to the window, watching the devilishly black clouds moving in. In mere moments, a storm develops, with winds beginning to stir and slight rain.

"They know...The Dragons sense their seed...Thus the Dragon Storm..." the Emperor says lowly.

"This is so cruel..." the Empress says.

"Yes...I know...but it is better to be rid of him...than to kill Sonic for his curse." the Emperor says a little too loudly, since Crimsia enters the room, looking upset.

"What...?" she asks, with pain in her heart for what she was about to hear...

(-)(-)(-)(-)End Scroll 2(-)(-)(-)(-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic and The Flare Princesses**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. This story is M-rated for sexual content, strong language and strong violence. Keep these things in mind if you decide to review. No flames, but suggestions are more than welcomed, as long as they are respectful. You respect me, I respect you, bottom line.

**Scroll III- The Dragon Storm**

Outside the walls of Flareage, a heavy storm was brewing as Sonic pursued the false carraige, with the Emperor's safety in mind. He runs through the winds as the darkness of the sky begins to intensify. Within the vast clouds, astral beings look over the Seed of the Dragon, their glowing eyes barely piercing the darkness. Their bodies are dark-purple, with vast wings and long horns. Around their necks are necklaces with Eyes of the Dragon, the same jewel encrusted within Tsukuyorae. The Dragon Gods themselves showed their forms breifly as lightning claps, staring at Sonic.

"_So our Seed is in motion..._" one says.

"_We aren't to do anything until we know what he seeks and what he desires._" another comments.

"_I understand that..._" one with a female voice says.

"_We must be patient..._" the first one says.

Meanwhile, within Flareage, Crimsia overhears the conversation between the Emperor and Empress, her heart beginning to ache until she couldn't listen anymore and demands answers. She opens the doors and stands before her father and mother, upset by the course of action taken.

"What did you do...Where is he!?" she asks.

"Crimsia..." the Emperor says.

"I know you know who I'm talking about! What happened to Sonic...?" she asks.

"Sonic...he is out there in the wrath of the Dragon Gods...on a false mission. It was the only way..." he says.

"To what!? He could die out there!" she shouts.

"So it is better to have the Seed of the Dragon within our kingdom!?" he shouts.

Crimsia gasps when she hears that. She wasn't aware that Sonic was a Seed, yet in the long run, she didn't care. Even though they bumped heads a lot of the time, they had their happy times as well, happy times that Crimsia treasured more than anything else. She even enjoyed the moments when they fought for really no reason. As these memories raced in her mind, her emotions took hold and it became apparent that her life without Sonic would not be possible. Her rage unleashed her red flames before she calmed herself, remembering she was in the presence of her parents.

"He really went out there...?" she asks.

"Yes, leave him be. If he returns, that will be that." he says.

"I'm disappointed in you, Father! Mother!" she yells before running out of the castle.

"Crimsia!!!" he shouts, running very slowly after her, since he's not much of a runner.

She dashes out and feels the rain coming down, turning to steam as it touches her body. Her focus returns as she runs past the walls of the kingdom, beginning her search for Sonic within the Dragon Storm. Sonic finally catches up to the carraige, but within it is nothing. The carraige has no passenger, which makes Sonic panic.

"The...the Emperor isn't here?" he asks, backing up. "What's going on...?"

He finally turns around and looks around himself, at the storm going on and it finally clicks. He begins running back towards the kindgom, surprisingly ignoring the massive storm around him as he runs forward. On the other end, Crimsia is running ahead, trying to get to Sonic.

"I must find him...if I can't bring him back...then so be it...I'll leave too if I need to...but I must find Sonic and keep him safe..." she says to herself as she runs.

Within a few minutes, they come across each other before a recently-built temple. Both are soaking wet and nearly out of breath. Sonic is confused that Crimsia is out in this storm and Crimsia is glad that she finally found him in this mess. They slowly walk to each other and stop a few inches from each other.

"Crimsia...what's going on...what are you doing in this storm?" he asks her.

Crimsia says nothing and steps towards him, a saddened look in her eyes. Sonic is concerned, since it's pretty odd for Crimsia to be sad. He's seen her angry before, but never in a state of depression like this. She finally holds him, resting her head on his shoulder as Sonic stood shocked.

"Cr...Crimsia...what's wrong...?" he asks.

Crimsia simply holds him and relaxes herself until she ends up knocking him out by hugging him too tightly. She brings him into the abandoned temple and lays him down on a mat with a blanket. After using her flames to start a big flame, the room heats up and the both of them become warm very quickly. Sonic awakens a few seconds later, noticing his absence of clothing.

"Must've gotten really wet out there...Crimsia?" he says, looking to Crimsia, who is staring into the flames.

"I'm glad you've woken up." she says, not looking to him.

"Yeah, but aren't you wet too?" Sonic asks.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about it." she says.

"Huh? Wait, you...you took everything off...?" he asks, blushing when he notices all his of clothing missing.

"Wouldn't be good for you to be wearing cold, wet clothing, Sonic..." she says, still looking in the flame.

"Crimsia, what's...what's going on? You're acting...different. Like your spirit is burned out..." he says.

"It's just...It's just that...something happened back home..." she says lowly.

"Oh man, that reminds me, I need to find the Emperor!" Sonic gets up, but Crimsia keeps him down.

"Sonic, about Father...he...he wasn't in that carraige..." she says, making him look to her.

"Wait...what?" he asks.

"It was a...a mistake, Sonic. That's all." she says.

"Mistake...okay..." he says.

"I'll explain a little later, I promise. It's just so hard..." she tells him.

"Crimsia...you're definitely not yourself. What's the matter?" he asks.

"I'd rather not say now...Don't want to think about it while I do something." she says.

"Do something?" Sonic asks, but as she brings down her clothes, it hits him. "Wait, you mean...?"

"I know I've been cold to you a lot...but I do care about you, Sonic..." she says, sitting near him.

"Crimsia...?" he asks.

"It just bothered me that you always had to stay inside...I guess I grew used to not seeing you..." she says.

"No wonder...but you know I couldn't do anything about it..." he says.

"I know...it was just hard for me, really...but I'll keep you safe now..." she says, laying his head on her chest, making the blue hedgehog blush. "I promise..."

"Crimsia..." he says, breathing slightly as she holds him.

"_I can't let them do anything to Sonic...it's not right...No matter who he is..._" she thinks as she holds him.

"_Crimsia really isn't herself...I wonder what's wrong..._" Sonic thinks as they look each other eye-to-eye.

"Sonic...It's my turn." she says.

"Your turn, Crimsia?" he asks.

"Yes...Sonic, I love you. I want to be with you for as long as I can." she says, gently holding his hands.

"Crimsia..." he says softly as she kisses him deeply.

While she kisses him, she brings his body down on top of her own and holds him close while kissing him. She feels his warm body against her own, feeling lower until she found her target. In her mind, she smiles as she rubs the somewhat-hard horn.

"Whoa...Crimsia, you're touching my..." Sonic says lowly.

"Yeah, I know...It's already wanting me..." Crimsia says, smiling and kneeling down towards Sonic's shaft.

She slowly licks it and covers the tip with her tongue. Sonic moans softly as she does so, surprised when she completely engulfs it, sucking it slowly. He lets out short gasps as she does so, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on him until she stops and smiles. She lays him back and turns her body so her back faces his head.

"Crimsia, what are you...?" he asks.

"Shh...I'll show you." she says, bending over and going to work at his manhood.

She sucks it slowly as his tongue reaches her womanhood, gliding across it slowly. Both of them feel the hotness of their bodies and enjoy the sweet taste of their forbidden zones. Eventually, Crimsia stops and wants him inside of her now.

"Let's put it in now...Okay?" she asks.

"Okay..." he says, sitting up as she lays back.

Sonic opens her legs and looks at her precious hole, already wet with anticipation. Slowly, he enters her and holds her body close as she grips him. A warm rhythm develops between them, with Crimsia gasping and moaning with each thrust. Sonic turns her on the side and continues going inside her, grasping her leg for more stability.

'Oh my goodness...this feels...this feels...great!' Crimsia thinks as she looks at him go.

After some time, she gets him on his back and decides to move herself. She moves her body in a quick rhythm against Sonic's own, with the blue hedgehog looking at her body move. She slowly comes to his face and kisses him deeply as he grasps her hips to move her harder.

"Sonic...it feels so...wonderful..." she says, stopping the kiss to say that.

"Crimsia...it's starting to build up in me..." he says.

"Let it out...give it to me..." she says.

"But...I can't..." he says, stilling moving her.

"I want it...I want it...Let it out...!" she says, still going.

Sonic isn't given much choice and lets it out inside of her. Crimsia arches back, her eyes shining and her scream echoing in the room. She falls back on top of Sonic, breathing in the scent of their passion. Slowly she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. Sonic holds her and gently feels her wet, naked body.

"Now it's been Crimsia and me...but what was she so upset about...?" he asks, looking out the window.

Meanwhile, back at the city, Flaria, Ignitia, Illumia and Solaria wait in the Front Foyer of the palace, worried about their sister and Sonic. The weather finally calms down, the Dragon Storm ending and the sun slowly peering through the cloud cover. Light covers the kingdom and people are relieved, except for the Emperor and Empress. He has conflict in his heart about keeping a Seed of the Dragon within the city, but he still loved Sonic like a son.

"We can't abandon him..." the Empress says.

"I know..." he says.

"You sound so doubtful..." she says.

"I am...Our kingdom is in danger...But so is Sonic..." he says.

"We'll think of something." she says.

"Yes...Yes, we shall." he says.

(-)(-)(-)(-)End Scroll 3(-)(-)(-)(-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic and The Flare Princesses**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. This story is M-rated for sexual content, strong language and strong violence. Keep these things in mind if you decide to review. No flames, but suggestions are more than welcomed, as long as they are respectful. You respect me, I respect you, bottom line.

**Scroll IV- The Flame of Battle**

In the Kingdom of Evil. a dark shadow sits in a throne with an evil glare. The castle looks constructed entirely of bone and black bricks, with patterns and portraits of death all around. Hundreds of black-cloaked figures kneel before the figure in the throne. Very little can be seen within this room, yet the tension can be felt.

"_My minions...the time has come to attack Flareage, Kingdom of Flames. They have robbed us of our chance to control the Seeds of the Dragons...Now we shall take it back!!_" the figure shouts, getting his followers riled up.

Meanwhile, Crimsia and Sonic had just returned to the capital city, slowly entering the courtyard and going inside. Flaria, Illunia, Ignitia and Solaria arrive from upstairs, swarming the two. Relieved faces go around until they head upstairs, discussing with Sonic what's going on.

"Sonic, we're glad that you came back home. We've been worried about you." Illunia says.

"Thanks, everyone...but I wonder what's up?" Sonic asks.

"Father has been acting strange lately..." Flaria says.

"Strange...that's right, he wasn't in the carriage...just what the hell is going on?" Sonic asks.

"I wish we knew..." Ignitia says.

"I know what's going on." Crimsia says, everyone getting quiet.

"You...you know?" they all ask, putting Crimsia on the spotlight.

"Father...he...he wants to protect Sonic...but he wants to send him away...to do that..." Crimsia says slowly, the issue still bothering her.

"Sending me...away...to protect me? That makes very little sense..." Sonic says.

"Why would he do such a thing without telling us!?" Ignitia shouts.

"It's because of our reaction now that he did so...He knew we would feel this way..." Flaria says.

"Even still..that is heartless!" Solaria says.

"Maybe we should go talk to him." Sonic says, to which they all nod.

A few moments later, Sonic and the Flare Princesses walk over to the Emperor's throne room, standing just outside the door before walking in. The Emperor looks at his children, looking with guilt to both Sonic and Crimsia. After they sit down, the Emperor takes a deep breath and begins speaking.

"Sonic...I am so sorry..." he says.

"Sorry? But...but why...?" Sonic asks, feeling the tension and sadness in the Emperor's heart.

"For decieving you as I did...It was the only way to ensure your safety should the public find out your secret...and to ensure the Kingdom's safety...and yet I failed...I am so sorry..." he says, nearly breaking down into tears.

"Please...just tell me what's wrong...what's happening?" Sonic asks.

"The Dragon Gods are stirring..because the Seed of the Dragon is now nearly awakened." the Emperor says.

"Seed...of the Dragon? But weren't they all supposedly destroyed?" Flaria asks.

"They were...or at least, that was the belief. Until I discovered the mark...on Sonic." the Emperor says, making everyone gasp.

"I'm...I'm a Seed of the Dragon? But if you knew all this time...why didn't you kill me?" Sonic asks.

"Don't make such statements, Sonic!" Illunia says.

"But he does make a point...Father, why didn't you tell us?" Ignitia asks.

"Because I didn't know how...to tell you all that the young hedgehog we rescued that day was in fact a sign of disaster unto this world." the Emperor says.

"But...but the Dragon Gods cannot have been that bad..." Sonic says, somewhat quietly.

"Sonic...they were not bad at all...they were wronged and the entire world payed for its defiance over the Gods, but the beings within the world also sought to avenge their brothers by destroying the Seeds of the Dragon. By killing these individuals born on the day of a Dragon God, they would show their defiance over the Gods further...yet..." the Emperor says but stops.

"They fought back." Crimsia says.

"Yes...the Gods unleashed their fury on each kingdom that killed the Seeds that lived within. Our Kingdom has since been untouched because we have not yet slain Sonic. However, the Seeds are greatly despised for their involvment with the Gods that spurned our world and the people will kill any Seeds." the Emperor says.

"So that's why you wanted me out of the Kingdom..." Sonic says.

"I didn't want you out...I wanted you to live, Sonic. If you are discovered to be a Seed, the people will not only come to kill you, but they will rise against the Kingdom, all hell will break loose. I cannot risk either happening, so I wanted you to escape while you could..." the Emperor says.

"But Father, this is still unfair!" Flaria shouts.

"I know...I know...and I am sorry but...but I could think of nothing else!" he shouts.

"I'm not going to let you exile Sonic." Crimsia says.

"Neither shall I." Ignitia says.

"Me neither!" Flaria says.

"I shall not either." Illunia says.

"And neither will I." Solaria says.

"Everyone..." Sonic says as the Princesses circle him.

"My daughters...it will come to no point to protect a Seed. If they find out..." the Emperor says with dread.

"They will not find out. We shall protect Sonic." Crimsia says.

"And in turn, I shall protect you all." Sonic says, weilding Tsukuyorae.

The Emperor sighs in defeat, realizing he cannot change their minds anyway. He knew that once they made the decision, they would stay with it until the job was done. He simply nods in approval and watches them leave his quarters. Sonic and the Princesses return to the Front Foyer, only to see more of the black beings from before.

"Gah, here we go again. It is time to defeat, Tsukuyorae." Sonic says, pulling out his massive sword.

The jewel eye in the middle of the blade glows as Sonic rushes ahead, swinging his blade and slashing through them all. The princesses torch the other beings with their multi-colored flames as they push them out of the castle. With the foyer cleared, Sonic rushes out, looking as a large amount of them crowd before the palace.

"Damn, there's a lot of them..." Sonic says.

"Give it up, Seed of the Dragon..." a voice from within the crowd rings out, sending Sonic into a panic.

"You know I'm a Seed!? Where are you!?" Sonic yells.

Suddenly, a being with two large black fans walks to the front of the beings, all of them bowing behind her. She looks at Sonic with sinister red eyes and three red tails blowing in the wind. Her long blood red hair and black outfit also flow in the little wind that passes.

"Of course, for I am a Seed as well...a Seed at the hand of the Dark Emperor." she says.

"Who in the hell are you?" Sonic asks, holding his sword.

"I am Kyu-Binkotsu, the Dark Seed of the Dragon. You must be Sonic. I cannot say how long I have awaited this moment, to finally bring you in to the Emperor." she says.

"Heh, who says you'll be able to do that?" Sonic asks, holding his sword ready to battle.

"I do!" she says, rushing ahead with her large fans ready.

Tsukuyorae and Kyu-Binkotsu's Fans clash like steel against each other, spraying vast amounts of wind all over the place. The Princesses use their flames to keep the other dark creatures at bay as Sonic engages in a duel with the Dark Seed. Holding the blade tightly, Sonic circles around her and swings his sword upwards, unleashing a blue fire wave from the ground, striking at her before she could block.

"Grah, impressive, for a child." she says as she rises.

"I'm no child, take it back!" he says, running at her as she swings her fans.

The vast size of the fans pushes Sonic backwards and into the Palace gates, leaving a little dent in the wall as he slides down. While rising, he covers his sword in a blue fire and rushes at Kyu-Binkotsu, swinging rapidly and unleashing large blue fireballs. She manages to block them all, but it proved to be more of a distracting move. She turns and sees Sonic with his sword extended, turning to her and smirking. Suddenly, she cries out in pain, seeing her body cut up all over while she was busy blocking the fireballs.

"Now get out of here!" Sonic yells, leaping and trying to chop her in half, but she moves in the air.

"Grrr...fine, but mark my words, you will belong to the emperor!" she yells, flying off as the remaining dark servents follow.

"She's gone...so she knows about me..." Sonic says, sheathing his big sword.

"The Dark Empire is involved...Does Father know about this?" Solaria asks.

"Probably, I'm not sure..." Crimsia says.

"We should ask him." Ignitia says.

"Yes, no point in staying out here anymore." Illunia says.

"Hopefully, he can give us some insight as to what the Dark Empire wants." Flaria says.

"All right, let's ask him." Sonic says, leading them back in the Palace.

Upon proceeding into the main chamber, Sonic and the Flare Princesses proceed to their father's chambers, seeing him already standing near some books. Just by sensing the tense air, they could tell that he was aware of their presence and what they wanted to know. He slowly turns, with a mournful look on his face as his wife walks in behind Sonic and the Princesses.

"I had a feeling you all would come..." the Emperor says.

"Father, the ones in black...they're from the Kingdom of Evil, aren't they?" Flaria asks.

"I had no idea the Emperor of that Kingdom would come after Sonic, my daughters." the Emperor replies.

"But they are! They ambushed us right outside the Palace!" Solaria says.

"But the guards..." the Empress says.

"They were no help at all." Sonic says. "I had to push them back with Tsukuyorae."

"Then its a good thing you did. I'll employ more guards around the Palace, I promise you that." the Emperor says.

With that said, Sonic walks back to the main lobby, sitting at one of the cushioned benches. He looks at the decorated ceiling, the dragons sprawling all over to the door. While looking at this intricate pattern, he thinks of the irony of it all. Such hatred for the Dragon Gods, yet they are still praised and printed in various places in the world that despises them.

"What am I to do...If I stay here, the Kingdom is just gonna be attacked." Sonic says.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Illunia asks, sitting by him.

"I'm at a loss, truthfully. I don't know if I should stay here anymore, Illunia. Just because I've been born with such a power doesn't mean I need to be a burden to everyone around me." Sonic says.

"You aren't a burden, Sonic. It's not your fault." Illunia says.

"I know, but...but I just can't let the Kingdom fall because of me. I think I'll just leave the Kingdom and sort things out somehow." he says.

"Then we'll come with you." Illunia says, smiling.

"But you all will be in danger if you do..." Sonic says.

"Don't forget, we are the Flare Princesses. We want to protect you as much as you protect us. Besides, I would be so worried if you left us, Sonic." she says, taking his hand.

"Illunia..." he says, holding her hand as well as she takes him to the garden outside.

"I always come out here to relax and let my thoughts out." she says, sitting near the fountain with him.

"I can see why, it's so beautiful out here." he says, turning his head to see her eyes staring into his own.

Without warning, she hugs his body and kisses his lips tenderly, both of them falling backwards into the fountain. Illunia holds herself over him and smiles into his eyes, Sonic's own smile warming her heart. He could tell what she was thinking of almost immediately as she looked at him. Illunia presses her lips to his once more, letting the water slip off her top and dress, her radiating body glimmering in the water. Within short order, she has Sonic's outfit on the nearby bench as they relax in the fountain.

"This feels so nice..." Sonic says, smiling.

"Yes it does...but you know what will feel better?" Illunia asks.

"Uhh...what?" Sonic asks, getting his answer as she lays atop him.

She places her hands on his own and guides them to her hips, smiling while placing her own hands on his cheeks. Slowly she guides him into her, gasping lightly from the sharp sting she feels inside of her. After the pain subsides, she raises her body a bit and comes down on him slowly, starting a smooth rhythm that almost mirrors the smooth flow of the fountain water. Her soft moans as she feels him going deeper in her are made softer by the running water. Sonic moans softly, holding her body gently as she rides his body.

"Ohh...you're being so gentle, Sonic...I appreciate it, it is my first time..." she says softly between her moans.

"Illunia...you feel so good..." he says between his moans.

After some time, she lays on her back and lets Sonic take control. He holds her legs as she spreads them, slowly going into her. She squeaks a bit in pain, but surpresses it as she starts moving in her slowly and deeply. Her moans are a little louder than before, yet the pleasure she feels is all the greater. Sonic moans louder, going into her a little faster, feeling her inner walls beginning to close in on him. She brings her chest to his own, her arms around his neck as he holds her.

"Give me your all, Sonic..." Illunia says softly.

Sonic nods and starts to go into her a little faster than before, her moans more high-pitched than before as he holds on. She pushes her own body on him faster, feeling her whole body starting to get warmer. As she starts to get closer, they come out of the fountain and continue on the bench to the side of it, their moans growing louder.

"Oh Sonic, I feel it!...I feel it!..." she says loudly.

"Me too Illunia! Oh god...!!" Sonic says, moaning loudly.

In one explosive moment, time seems to stand still. Their voices are inaudible and their movements are still. Then, that second later, their loud moans and screams echo in the garden as they both reach their climax. Illunia holds onto Sonic as she falls atop him, breathing heavy. The blue hedgehog breathes heavy as well, holding her gently.

"Oh Sonic...I love you...thank you..." Illunia says softly, feeling the hedgehog's fingers through her hair.

"I love you too Illunia...thank you so much...I'll protect all of you, I promise." Sonic says, smiling and looking into the night sky.

The following morning, Sonic walks into the Emperor's quarters and sits with him. The Emperor looks to the blue hedgehog, looking at his serious look.

"Sonic, what brings you here at this hour?" the Emperor asks.

"I'm...I'm leaving the Kingdom of Flareage." Sonic says solemnly...

(-)(-)(-)(-)End Scroll 4(-)(-)(-)(-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic and The Flare Princesses**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. This story is M-rated for sexual content, strong language and strong violence. Keep these things in mind if you decide to review. No flames, but suggestions are more than welcomed, as long as they are respectful. You respect me, I respect you, bottom line.

**Scroll V- Marching Fires**

Sonic sits with the Emperor and keeps his head low. The Emperor looks at him with solemn eyes, a look that almost foretold a tragedy. As Sonic began to speak, he knew that it wasn't any good news at all, yet he understands how much of an important decision it was for the blue hedgehog.

"I'm...I'm leaving the Kingdom of Flareage..." Sonic says solemnly.

"Sonic...why would you leave the Kingdom?" the Emperor asks.

"Those denizens of the Dark Kingdom will only come back to get me. The best I can do for this Kingdom is to leave and find out exactly what this is all about." Sonic says.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic...If only there was a way to remove that wretched curse from you..." the Emperor says, almost breaking into tears.

"No, it's not a curse. It's just...it's just who I am." Sonic says, getting up.

As the blue hedgehog walks out the large doorways and out of the Kingdom, it is only a matter of time before the Flare Princesses come to their father, hearing the news of Sonic's departure.

"We gotta go after him! There's no way we can leave him alone out there!" Solaria says.

"Yes, let's hurry." Flaria says.

The remaining Princesses nod but the Emperor stops them cold in their tracks. The look on his face made it clear that there was something serious on his mind.

"Father, we must catch up to him!" Crimsia shouts.

"You cannot, for you are also Seeds!" the Emperor says, surprising them all.

"We're...we're Seeds of the Dragon?!" Ignitia asks.

"Yes...it's been on my mind for the longest time...but you, the Flare Princesses, are in fact the 5 Seeds of the Dragons. That is the source of your power, the sacred Dragon Flames. However, Sonic is...different." the Emperor says.

"Different...?" Crimsia asks.

"Yes, while your powers are shown through the flames you bear, Sonic's power is shown in a different way. Aside from his flames...and Tsukuyorae, Sonic is a special Seed. He is capable of transformation...into a form of terrifying power...Shin-Ban Ryu." the Emperor says.

"What is Shin-Ban Ryu, Father?" Solaria asks.

"In the ancient tomes about the Seeds of the Dragons and the Dragon Gods themselves, they spoke of one dragon spirit identified by the blue flames that it used to burn and destroy, and by the blade that made multiple scars in the very lands that surround our Kingdom and many others...Tsukuyorae." the Emperor says.

"Wait, you mean Tsukuyorae is the very same blade!?" Illunia asks.

"Yes, the very same. When that dragon spirit vanished, he left it in these lands. My men stumbled across it, yet none could unsheathed it from its massive cover...until we found Sonic. When we approached the sword with Sonic close by, it seemed to say his name in our minds..." the Emperor says.

"So Tsukuyorae was meant for him at birth?" Ignitia asks.

"Yes, that very dragon spirit left his scar on Sonic that day, the very mark on Sonic is the mark of Shin-Ban Ryu. With that mark came power...great power...as well as the soul of Shin-Ban Ryu sealed within the Dragon Eye of Tsukuyorae. However, the seal is gradually getting weaker, the power of Shin-Ban Ryu slowly going to where it belongs...within Sonic's soul." the Emperor says.

"But that means..." Flaria says, fear in her eyes.

"That's correct...once the seal is broken, the soul of Shin-Ban Ryu will be unleashed and will enter Sonic's soul, bestowing upon him greater power. But Shin-Ban Ryu also bears the greatest hatred for the denizens of the world and will do what the Dragon Gods ultimately desire...to destory this world." the Emperor says.

"The Dragon Gods want to eliminate the entire world!?" Crimsia asks.

"Unfortunately...I think Sonic ultimately realized this and decided to go to the Dragon Gods." the Emperor says.

"Then that's more reason to go after him." Flaria says.

"You cannot! Think of the consequences when Shin-Ban Ryu is unsealed!" the Emperor says.

"Father...we know Sonic. Sonic would never hurt us or anyone that is innocent. No matter what happens, we need to protect him. It is our fate." Solaria says.

"But..." the Emperor says, looking at the resolute faces of his daughters.

"We're sorry Father...but we must go." Ignitia says as the Flare Princesses depart to catch up to Sonic.

"My daughters...may the winds of fortune shine upon you..." the Emperor says, dropping to his knees in sadness.

Meanwhile, outside the Kingdom, Sonic looks over the area. In his hand is Tsukuyorae, resting as the Dragon Eye glows softly. On his back is a bag with some items to aid in the journey.

"How am I gonna get to the Dragon Gods anyway?" Sonic asks himself.

"_Don't worry...we're right here..._" a voice rings out in his head, making Sonic look up.

In the sky, glowing eyes in the clouds looked down upon the blue hedgehog before the clouds took form. In the sky floated several dragons, of various colors and shapes. Several were long and slinder, others were massive and spike-covered. Sonic gripped Tsukuyorae in a defensive stance, but made no movement.

"_Our Seed is very smart it seems. Didn't make any rash moves at all..._" one of the dragons speak.

"The...The Dragon Gods...so you are still around." Sonic says, looking up in amazement.

"_Indeed. We have much to speak to you about, Sonic the Hedgehog...or rather, Sonic-Ban Ryu._" a second dragon with a more feminine voice speaks.

"Sonic-Ban Ryu?" Sonic asks.

"_Your true name...the true state of your power as a Seed of the Dragon. You take on the duty and spirit of Shin-Ban Ryu, one of the finest Dragon Spirits among us._" the third spirit speaks.

"Shin-Ban Ryu...wait, that name...I've heard it from Tsukuyorae a couple times. Could it be Tsukuyorae's true owner?" Sonic asks.

"_No, you are Tsukuyorae's one and only master, Sonic-Ban Ryu. However, Shin-Ban Ryu will soon reside within you._" a fourth dragon speaks.

"Shin-Ban Ryu will reside within me?" Sonic asks.

"_Yes, for his spirit exists within the Dragon's Eye of Tsukuyorae, just as he had planned. Once it has unleashed his spirit, his power shall fill your body and you will become Sonic-Ban Ryu._" a fifth dragon speaks.

Sonic gulps and becomes much more confused from everything he is being told. These thoughts circulate his mind as the Flare Princesses approach him. They don't get too close however, seeing that Sonic is being faced by the Dragon Gods.

"What will...what will happen to me?" Sonic asks.

"_You will face his judgment...and therefore his power. By passing, you will gain full control over Shin-Ban Ryu. By failing, you will be cast into eternal darkness as Shin-Ban Ryu takes over your body for his true motives: cleansing this entire world by destruction._" the first dragon speaks.

"D...Destruction? Is that my fated mission? To...to destroy this entire world?" Sonic asks in utter fear.

"_Not the world...but the denizens of it. You will destory the humans who defied us. Cleanse the world of these people once and for all._" the second dragon speaks.

"Sonic!" the Flare Princesses yell out, watching the hedgehog turn to them.

The look in his eyes was both fear and surprise. Sonic had many thoughts running in his head, the words that the Dragon Gods shared with him, the thought of the entire world being shaped by his hands, the prospect of the power of a dragon spirit residing in his weapon, all of it was overwhelming to him. They rush to him and stand by him, in complete awe of the sight of the Dragon Gods.

"_All the Seeds that remain in this world have come before us._" the third dragon speaks.

"Wait, Seeds? You mean...they're..." Sonic asks, looking at the Flare Princesses.

"_Correct. The Flare Princesses are also Seeds of the Dragon. Their power growing ever more, as are your own._" the fourth dragon speaks.

"Wow..." Sonic says, looking back at the Gods.

"_In time we will come before you...you have quite a task upon you all. Whether or not you wish to pass judgment on the world is your decision, but know this. You will be hunted down by the damned humans of this world. You will be hated, despised and sought to be killed off. You will need to kill these beasts and pave the path of we, the Dragon Gods, your makers and your Judges. In time, you will return to us, become the true dragon Seeds that you are and carry this world in your hands._" the fifth dragon says.

Sonic grips Tsukuyorae, looking at the Dragon Gods before him with both fear and admiration. The fear comes from the feeling of their power, the seriousness of their voices and the terrifying tales of their power. The admiration is also sourced at their power, a power Sonic feels will become his own, as well as the Flare Princesses. In the end, they soon realize that their paths will lead them to pass judgment on all around them, the humans that cast their hatred upon them meant only to be killed.

"So our destinies are determined after all..." Sonic says.

"_That is right. You can follow your own paths, but in the end, your duty will always remain the same...as the Judges of this world._" the first dragon speaks.

"Judges...of this world..." Flaria says.

"I don't understand...how were we given this power?" Crimsia asks.

"_The history of we, the Dragon Gods, is vast. However, the coming of you, our Seeds, is quite recent. Within the last millenium, the Seeds were born, children brought to this world blessed by our power. Yet the humans consider it a curse and therefore kill off those that were selected by us. You all survived to the point of your lives where you will not be defenseless. You can use your power to protect each other and do away with those that would harm you._" the second dragon speaks.

"We're survivors...?" Solaria asks.

"_Indeed. Your futures are your own, however, it is inevitable that you will pass judgment on this world. You will kill the humans that mean you harm, you will pave a new path in history and more importantly...you will live for the Seeds that were unable to survive because of those humans._" the third dragon speaks.

"Live for them..." Ignitia says.

"But what are we to do now?" Sonic asks.

"_Go to the west and you will see a vast temple that can only be viewed by the Seeds. Once there, your paths will become clear, your questions answered and your futures unfolded._" the fourth dragon speaks.

"To the west...we understand." Illunia says.

"_Remember what you are, who you are and that what you do will effect everything around you...for the time of judgment is nigh..._" the fifth dragon speaks before all five of the Dragon Gods return to the form of clouds.

"...Let's go. We'll find the temple and once there, we'll find out our next move." Sonic says, the Princesses nodding in agreement.

Once the decision was made, they made their way westward, full intentions to discover their new paths. Sonic gripped Tsukuyorae as they walked, with resolute feelings in his heart.

"We'll get our answers...one way or another." Sonic says.

(-)(-)(-)(-)End Scroll 5(-)(-)(-)(-)


End file.
